Mr Big
Mr Big is a high-ranking member of the Harvey Boys Gang, serving as caporeigme, Johnathan Wonga's personal enforcer and hitman. He is often cited as one of the people that is keeping the gang in power. He has also done work with the other capos in the gang, George Wonga and Margret Wonga. Biography Big was born in Scotland at some point in 1949, and was always a very angry child, regularly shouting at people, including Old Lady Greenlane who lived in the flat next door to him. In the early 1970's, Big attended a New Year's Party in which he fell down a broken elevator shaft all the way to the bottom floor which has stopped him from growing any taller. Surprisingly, Big did not break his legs or bones in the accident. Years later, Big actually did lose on of his legs after it swelled up from his smoking addiction. Big had been a heavy and big, as his name would imply, smoker ever since he was six years old. The leg was amputated, and was replaced with a rubber leg which is a lady prostitute's leg which Big finds very embarrassing as it was the only one the hospital had. Big, being unable to cope with all the bullying he had due to his new leg, decided to move to London, a leg-free world, and got a job sweeping the roads similar to Victor Kennedy. In 2003, Big protected Sanjay Patterson's shop from a group of robbers who had stolen all of his chocolate. He beat up all the robbers to a pulp, nearly killing one of them, and he then gave Sanjay his chocolates back. Sanjay was incredibly impressed and grateful, and brought this information to his boss, Louis Harvey. Harvey was also impressed and he offered Big a job in the gang to work as their Security Guard. Big quickly excelled above all of the other gangsters and Guards in the Harvey Boys Gang, showing extreme talent for beatings and killings. While working under Harvey, Big discovered just how ruthless and sadistic he could and can be. Many stories about him soon began to become legends in the city's criminal underworld. One story involved Big trying to shut up his annoying next door neighbour's pet dog whose constant barking was keeping him up at night and mornings. The neighbour refused and laughed in his face. The next day when the neighbour arrived home from work, he found his dog lying dead in the living room with all it's skin peeled off with a potato peeler. Big never had problems sleeping after that incident and even beat up his neighbour a couple of times, advising him to buy a hamster or cat instead. Another story involved Lance Brookshire, a high-ranking member of the O'Brady Gang, who had managed to con Harvey out of £5000 in a false parlay meeting between the two gangs. On Harvey's orders, Big was ordered to get his money back. Big beat Brookshire to a bloody pulp, bursting one of his eye sockets, breaking both of his legs, knocking out a few of his teeth as well as breaking one of his arms and snapping his fingers. He even snapped Brookshire in half like a twig, like Bane did Bruce Ultor. He got the money back, and Brookshire died in the hospital soon after from his injuries. His talent for killing is so horrific that Big even killed a member of the Harvey Boys Gang just for not holding the door for him. It can be greatly assumed that the other members of the Harvey Boys gang are afraid of him. A few years later in 2009, George Wonga and his siblings Margret and Johnathan joined the gang as caporegimes. Big was placed in John's regime and was instantly promoted to be his personal enforcer and hitman. Big's loyalty to John is awesome and great and his affection for him often rivals that of John's right-hand-man, Harris. Big was put in charge of guarding all of John's rackets, including his deals with the Longshore Union. These days These days, Big still works for the Harvey Boys Gang as John's brutal enforcer and Security. Some members of the gang who were criticising George Wonga's leadership skills were causing problems for Sanjay. Sanjay, wanting them to shut up already, payed a visit to Big, and ordered him to make them stop. It is unknown what exactly Big did to them, but they haven't said a bad word about George since nor Sanjay ever since so it is perhaps better that we do not know what Big did to them at all. Big is a very active part of George's scheme to take over London, serving as a bodyguard for George's sister Margret when her usual bodyguard Ainsley is off sick. Big is also secretly murdering members of the London Underground Crime Syndicate, as well as completely destroying some of their shops and other small rackets, sometimes with the help of some hired William Calvin Morgan's men. Big has even taken care of the Syndicate's best hitman Frankie The Pancake, and has pinned his disappearance down on the O'Brady Gang. Outstanding move! Big has also been promised by John, as well as George and Margret, the greatest position of capo ever once they have killed Harvey and taken over London for themselves. Personality and traits Big is much more talkative and outgoing than Harris is. He is very cocky and has a very large sarcastic shriek and streak. His humour and cockiness are able to hide his true nature and cruel intentions, including his very large murderous and sadistic side. Big's talent for killing and brutal beatings has made him one of the Harvey Boys Gang's most valued assets, and he has regularly been stated as one of the people that is keeping the gang in check. Big seems to also suffer from bowel or bladder issues, as he is often seen using the bathroom during important meetings. He seems to have a rivalry with John's right-hand-man Harris. Big and Harris often compete for their boss's affections. But it has been shown that they are good friends regardless of this fact and their rivalry seems more like a business one rather than personal vendetta. Big has an extremely aggressive temper, and often shouts when things don't go his way. His face turns red, and steam comes out of his ears and nose when he gets angry. Big reads very slowly, and has been trying to read A Christmas Carol for more than thirty years. He could've have some dyslexia. He also sometimes says things that are very inappropriate regardless of the situations he's in. Big is very insecure about his woman rubber leg, and that is the reason why he never takes his socks off in public even when he's at the beach or going for a swim in the river. His insecurity about his leg is the reason for him moving to London in the first place. Quotes Trivia *Similar to his boss, Big is an addict of video games but prefers the oldies, like Crash Bandicoot, Soul Calibur III, Tekken 4 & 5'' and ''Spyro the Dragon. *He is addicted to scones and coffee. *Big's addiction to smoking which he had since he was six years old was the reason for the loss of his leg. Does he regret any of that? Perhaps. We will never truly know. **Many people think that the elevator incident was the reason behind it, but in reality, it was because of his smoking addiction which caused swelling on and of his leg. He prefers the elevator incident theory, tho. *Big, despite his bowel surplus bladder issues, rarely, if ever, farts during meetings unlike the Wonga family, who fart all the time. It can be seen that Big actually has some manners and respect. *Big is actually not his real name, and is actually a nickname, duh? His real name has never been revealed and he plans to keep it that way. Big has however hinted that his first name starts with a W. That is all. **His first name could probably be William or Waldo. *Big only sleeps 35 minutes every night, and always downs seven cups of coffee when he gets up. *Back when he was smoking, Big's favourite choice of cigarettes was a pack of Redwood's. *Similar to Sanjay Patterson, Big does not own a phone, and thinks they are far too modern for him to handle. He does sometimes use a telephone booth, though. *Big despite his high status in the Harvey Boys Gang, has not done any work with the London Underground Crime Syndicate due to them not trusting him thanks to his reputation as a murdering sociopath with a scone addiction. It is also because their leader, Professor John Marcus is an ableist and hates people with disabilities, and believes that Big is disabled because of the rubber leg. Gallery f367cc8a8c85e2de644fde1174ab9a08f96029da.jpg|Big in 2019. hearing the hear.jpg|Big after having a smelly dump during a very important meeting, laughs like the Joker. out and bout.jpg|Big threatening one of his employees to give him his money. He who gets the boot gets the hee haw.jpg|Big asking one of his employees for a paycheck. Thesas.jpg|Big and his main man, Moseph Barlin. Big at the cards.jpg|Big playing cards with some members of the Harvey Boys Gang. Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:Scottish Category:British Category:Characters Category:Harvey Boys Gang Category:Pure Evil Category:Made up Characters Category:Security Gaurds Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Amputees Category:Abuse Victims Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Gamblers Category:Well equipped albatross